User talk:Rsmall1413
I AM BLOCKED ON MICROWIKI SO I CANNOT EDIT ANY PAGES OTHER THAN MY TALK PAGE. PLEASE DO NOT ASK ME TO EDIT PAGES OR RESPOND ON YOUR TALK PAGE. ' URGENT MESSAGE: I just read that Cajak (Alexander Reinhardt) is planning on permanently banning you because the users Rsmall1413, Cage9, and Happyfire10 all came from the same IP address. This could mean we are limited to contact by email and you would have no way of editing your pages. I don't see how they could do that. It could be that you have multiple people and computers in your house and we will defend that! Best wishes. WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rsmall1413 01:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Well it seems they will not listen to reason, sir. If you'd like me to edit any pages of yours at your request, we'd be honored to. We are considering leaving the Wiki but we may not. We have, however, severed ties with St. Charlie and have encouraged others to do so as well! Best wishes! ~'Secretary of State Bristow, Starland 18:39 September 22, 2010 (UTC) @Starland If you want to leave,then LEAVE. Stop bothering us. André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 19:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I think we will stay. I am going to email Prime Minister Hunter now and let her know. We just had a "agreement", if we could call that, with Mr. Reinhardt. He is still planning to delete Premier Riley but we can still make and edit articles on his behalf. He can send us info by email and we could post it to the Wiki. ~'Secretary of State Bristow', Starland, 19:13 September 22, 2010 (UTC) Starland Have you received an e-mail about leaving the community from Starland? The Empire's Parliament is considering it. HolySalanianEmpire 17:25, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : :Ach, so soon? Now that we were starting to have fun? :D :--Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 18:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : Cowards, Fight till the death and fall with your honor. -Souranply 18:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) We have not decided anything yet. We may not even leave. But the email sent stated that we are severing ties with St. Charlie (even though we don't have any, really) and that we are considering leaving the wiki. But we also have asked others to consider these propositions as well. Whether they do so is completely their own decision. ~'Secretary of State Bristow', Starland 18:33 September 22, 2010 (UTC) We are not cowards, Souranply, but this fight is unwinnable (unless we narrow the playing field and use superior tactics). HolySalanianEmpire 00:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Zya Vulturia The Nation of Zya Vulturia would be honored to become one of your allies. Kuroshiro1337 07:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm So a vandal on microwiki gets a 2 week ban and I get a year. This is even more crap. Rsmall1413 00:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : :It's temporary until we get the IP check. It will almost certainly be extended, and if you do anything stupid on this talk page, then you'll be disabled from using this too. :Have a nice day :) :§ A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 00:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I did it so that you can be jealous of him. :--Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 05:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : : :Okay, everybody calm down. Premier Riley. I agree, its crap. But I'm sure they will extend the sentence. But I must ask Cajak and A-One to make sure the vandal is permanently banned so he can never return as it is not fair to treat him better the Rsmall. Now A-One, I would appreciate it if you did not make threats against a fellow ally. I appreciate giving him warning, but could you be nicer in your words. Thanks! :) :~'Secretary of State Bristow 'Starland 18:07 September 28, 2010 : : ::Well I did put it quite nicely, I think. Considering what he's done, it shows quite a bit of leniency to allow him to still use this talk page, especially after the things he's said about Cajak and this wiki. ::§ A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 23:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Would you care to give me an example of what I said to cajak? Also I did not sockpuppet or somthing and I am not going to admit to it because that would be a lie in itself. Rsmall1413 23:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) That feeling is mutual, Premier Riley! ~'Secretary of State Bristow' 00:16 September 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Rsmall1413 00:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Foolishness! These little dictators are infuriating! Aren't Administrators supposed to be non-biased? HolySalanianEmpire 00:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Rsmall, stop being such a sookie bubba, if your not guilty of sockpuppet show us the evidence, if there is none and your guilty then stop acting like an egg and take your punshiment with honour and your mana or what's left of it intact. HM King Anthony HMZ Government 00:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm.....Mabey I will make a youtube video or will you say I amreally good at photoshop and making people's mouth move to make them look like they are talking in different voices. Rsmall1413 01:05, September 29, 2010 (UTC) You see? This is most definitely a guilty until proven innocent system, rather than the opposite. Where is the order? What about the fairness? I am disgusted. HolySalanianEmpire 01:25, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Cajak did say he would talk to the other admins this week Rsmall1413 01:27, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : My gosh. There has been heaps of evidence shown against Rsmall1413 and he has shown no evidence to the contrary. None. And, what's the big deal? You have a dozen active citizens, just change editors. No biggie. : Aldrich Lucas talk 04:28, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Ditto. Also, for God's sake, I cannot always go back to this thing, I have better stuff to deal with in here and a few time available. So now I will talk for the last goddam time. First of all, as I said on MicroCommons, I will discuss your ban with the other Administrators, and since I am reviewing your current situation, going around victimizing yourself and saying how poor you are is not helping you. I can understand you don't accept the ban, but it's not the first time you say the exact same things without showing any single evidence. Secondly, to Starland and the HSE, I am sure he can do this by himself, and while I'm trying to find a solution to this, you don't seem to be constructive either. Either you try to help the guy find a way to get un-banned, or please stop insulting me and the staff deliberately. You don't like how MicroWiki works? There's the door, I'm not forcing you guys to stay, understand? So, concluding, I am not asking people to follow my orders, but at least patience and a little bit of respect would be gladly accepted, as I don't think I spend my time here on MicroWiki scratching my scrotum. There are three-thousand articles in this Wiki, I'm currently working like an ass on several pages, and my free time is constantly reducing. I really, really, cannot always stay behind you guys and come back to this story because you cannot accept a decision which was backed by proof (and I do not mean Aldrich's stuff). If you know how to do the job better than me, go ahead, I'll give you the sceptre. Again, this application will be reviewed in the incoming days, so everyone be patient and try to help a bit when you can. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 06:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) To All Micronations The Kingdom of Zurdonia is now dead and can you please catagorize it as such. The reason we fell is not because of microwiki but because we were forced to sign a treaty after we lost the battle for the capital. Some of the Kingdom's citizens plan to create a new micronation called the People's Republic of Kozuc. Thank you to all of our allies that supported us. The new People's Republic is looking for alliances and you can either leave a message on this talk page or you can email me at warcouncil@gmx.com . Thank you for your time. Rsmall1413 13:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : You know how I feel. ;P And wow, you've been through three mnations in a couple of months. Congratulations, I'm sure this new effort will be just as prosperous and respected as your previous efforts. : Aldrich Lucas talk 21:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : And of course, Mr. Lucas has to put in his two cents and criticise everything Premier Riley says. Very professional! ~'Secretary of State Bristow 'Starland 21:25, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Ya and I ''really ''care about Yabloko and what they have to say (sarcasm) Rsmall1413 22:59, September 29, 2010 (UTC)